Gisa Teji Shorts.
by ABC
Summary: Just some stupid stories with the cast of Ranma one half myself and my friend Jenni! Holla back!


Short Tejina Musha Gisaku Lynn stories that'll make you laugh all over again! by ABC Tejina Musha, Gisaku Lynn, and any other charcter you see that isn't in Ranma 1/2 under strict copyright for JenJen Books(TM). Tackshi Lynn, Junou Sasonova under strict copyright for KDsDreams Inc. -------------------------------------------------- Story number one, The Story of Tackshi, the Devils Mionion. Or the Boy Who Drives Gisaku Mad. ***** Playing tricks was esential to ten year old Tackshi Lynn. He rarely played them on his elder sister, Gisaku, for she was the one who put food on the table, clothes on their backs and a roof over their heads. So he played them on her friends, especially Akane Tendo and Tejina Musha. Occasionly Ranma Saotome but, Ranma was intimidating. Although some people feared her, Tackshi wasn't the least bit scared of Akane. In fact, he thought that she should fear him. But the only part of Tackshi that Akane feared was...Nothing. His gags were old. The fake spider above her head. The whooopie cusion on her seat. He ven spit in her snadwich and closed it back up. Akane didn't let it bother her. But that didn't mean she wouldn't talk to Gisaku about her parenting abilitites. It annoyed Gisaku, all of the talks with Tackshi, and all the complaints from Akane and Ranma. Teji didn't really complain, she informed. "Guess what Tack-man did?" "What this time?" "Put a dead bird on my tray. 'Cept I don't think it was dead until he got a hold of it." "What makes you say that?" "Take a look." Gisaku flinched at the sight of the bird. I't had been decapitated, probably by a flying rock. Question was, who threw the rock? "Thanks Tej.I'm gonna try something different this time to teach him a lesson." *A/N-And what could that be?* "Ranma, I need you to ask Kasumi if she has any cling wrap." "Sure thing Gis." About three minutes twenty three seconds later(not that she was timing) he came out with a role of cling wrap. "Here. Kasumi says keep it she has plenty." "Thanks." Gisaku said with an evil smirk. Ranma raised an eyebrow. "So uh. Wudda you plan on doing with that?Cookin' somethin' for me?" "I'm going to play a trick on Tackshi that'll teach him to play no more!" "Oh the one where you put that under the toilet seat and make sure he can't see it while he takes a whiz?" Gisaku laughed. "Uh huh." "Good luck!" He said with an enthusiastic snicker. "Thanks." She said tossing the box of wrap up and catching it with a grin several times. *** "Man!That's some scary stuff. Who comes up with these movies? I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom." Gisaku hid a smirk and nodded as her brother headed into the bathroom. She listened. Listened. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" "Ok. There's my cue." Gisaku walked up to the bathroom door. "And I'll do worse if I hear of another prank of yours! Now clean yourself up!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- A/N-I know it's stupid. Don't flame me too bad if you're going to flame me, I'm out of my mediaction and the last thing I need is another emotional breakdown. I'm not woman enough to handle this stuff. --------------------------------------- Story two, Ryoga, in the arms of his Goddess. ***************** "You've got a lot in common." Teji pointed out as she and Gisaku walked over the bridge. "Yeah...We do..." "You like him." Teji said with a tricky grin. "Yeah, I...Hey!" Teji smiled knowing she had caught her friend red handed. "He likes you, and can't deny it." Gisaku snorted. "Yeah. Who doesn't like their pet pig?" "Oh, come off it! He's got the hots for you more than he's got for Akane." Gisaku rolled her eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady!" "Shut up." "Make me!" "Maybe I will!" 'Tweet! Tweet tweet!' Gisaku froze and looked down at the ground below her. There sat a small pigeon, looking up at her. "Teji! Look! Tweet tweet!"(Gisaku is deathly fearful of birds, even the stuffed ones at the natural history museum) The bird looked fondly at Gisaku and jumped forward her a bit. "Aaaaaa! Tweet tweet!" Without knowing who the person behind her was, or maybe thinking it was Teji, whichever, Gisaku latched onto them. Noticing the more manly structure, she screwed her eyes shut. Teji covered her mouth in laughter and shooed the bird away. "Okay Gisa-chan. Open your eyes!" Gisaku's eyes snapped open at the tone in Teji's voice and her head shot up to see... "R-r-ryoga! W--what a surprise!" Ryoga blinked, a bit confused as to what had just happened. "U-uh I-i um, I uh." Gisaku smiled. "Any time." Quickly she sped off in the direction of home, embarrassed. Teji smiled at Ryoga. "You've got it baaaaaaad for her!" Ryoga blushed slightly and continued to walk on. *Gisaku magami.* Ryoga thought as he walked off into...Well...He didn't know where. Meanwhile, Gisaku has gotten herself and Teji...Lost as usual. 


End file.
